


【凛/泉】属于我与某位熊君的一夜-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1





	【凛/泉】属于我与某位熊君的一夜-lattice

【凛/泉】属于我与某位熊君的一夜-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【凛/泉】属于我与某位熊君的一夜](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef18c107)

**凛泉凛无差** ，男子高中生搞暧昧的故事（？）

bgm：[Phonecall](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28282565)

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**属于我与某位熊君的一夜**

by lattice 

远望见音乐教室灯火通明，便猜到八九分。

我寻觅之人眷顾之处无外乎校园内每处阴凉地，贪凉怕热的猫般蜷起身入梦。夏夜蚊子恼人，便将睡熊驱赶至室内。

因而算不上踏破铁鞋无觅处。未有辨识力极高的琴声，通常是舒缓却凝滞，嬉戏般敲下几个键，踏板使其无限绵延，段落小节闲散的缱绻调，同他的为人般懒洋洋。夜晚是专属于他的时间，独据天地为他搭建的广袤舞台，我离校过晚时偶有涉足，指尖起落流出的每个音符皆有独特的名为“朔间凛月”的印记。事实或许是我爱听他弹琴，总之怎样都好。

不对劲。出离寂静，只听得空调的窸窣响。原以为是两曲间隙，却连翻动琴谱的纸张声也全无。我听力尚可，能在五米开外隔一道门侦查出司君正试图轻手轻脚拆开薯片包装，由此被熊君称为魔鬼，我权当称赞收下。许是趴在钢琴上入眠，而口水流入琴键是需赔偿的，我一把推开门，黑色脑袋背对我，琴盖合起。一缕卷发猫毛般翘起。

“喂，想被反锁在学校里吗！”

预备一个爆栗将他敲醒，触及脖颈察觉到反常。绝非正常体温，对方轻叫一声好冰，鼻音黏连。自琴凳上挪了挪，脑袋拱了拱又沉沉入梦。我强行将他身子扭正，摇晃着迫使他同我对视。

“……小濑？”

被唤醒时眼角泛泪，他暂且自困顿中挣脱，耷拉着眼皮瞧我。

“是我，有什么意见吗？有意见也别讲。”

原以为他会表露失落，却只满面茫然环顾四周，似是不知自己为何在此处，可怜兮兮的模样像极了被放置在雨中的猫，额发有气无力贴在面上——的确不常见，时常将他唤醒的另有其人，因而对此刻我的存在表达疑虑，我亦同样。按理他早该被他那个连体婴似的幼驯染打包带走，交谈中得知对方有学生会聚餐，他来弹琴却不由自主入了眠。

“什么不由自主……你的头有些热，发烧了吗？那还把空调开得这么低！”

再三逼问，对方告知我中午淋雨着了凉。巧妙错开Knights的活动时间，找寻他也并非我的职责，一如此刻。的确如他所言太多管闲事了吧？我明知错不在我，若归咎也需问天意，一切应责备不期而至的雨。

“走，去医院。”

对方在琴凳扎根般不肯挪窝——小濑要把我抛到医院一走了之吗，让我被消毒水淹没头顶，孤零零吐息着恼人的气味，真是太狠心了呀。便一手攀上钢琴的烤漆角来维持平衡，一手顽抗我的抓扯，几近将我拽个跟头。体验了一把朔间神力，僵持间我只将他翻了个身，为他收好琴谱，一盒药现了形——真绪下午给了我药，没来得及吃。我递过水杯，他便乖巧地披过我的外套，蔫蔫地坐好。

“虽然你吵醒我让我非常火大，但还是谢谢你关心我啦……小濑。”

我们队这位蠢熊平素恼人得很，那股子缠人劲搞得人头痛——小濑有什么资格这样说我啦，每每如此辩驳，还嘴硬，当真是不讨喜的后辈。但若是此刻百年一遇的乖巧神态，未免察觉出几分可爱来。有气无力而一字一顿，仰头逆着我的注视，不使杯壁触碰双唇——泼了一脸。算了熊君直接喝吧，我回去把杯子消毒就是了！为他再次接好温开水，他亦不斗嘴，乖巧地捧起小心吹凉，水珠驻于发尾，被我即刻抽了纸巾悉心拭去，润湿的却仍湿漉漉贴在面上。

发了烧变得呆傻了？舍弃平日的伶牙俐齿，倒是向着讨喜的后辈迈进一步。该说熊君身为后辈，我却甚少意识到他较我年长。他服了药，水杯递还，坐着发呆，不知在想何事。我在琴凳一端坐下，被红眸的注视盯得不甚自在。射线般穿透五脏六腑，时而会觉得他能将我心底读透，一丝隐瞒皆无处匿身。我的自持必不会准许，便转而打量那架钢琴，是为朔间凛月的情感倾诉对象，见证他的日日夜夜，承载的心意沉甸甸。

尚为首次完全意义上的独处。他与琴相伴的时光较与我更多，起始亦早，也必定对其道过难以启齿的心意，以指尖起落来传递。平心而论有些掉漆，却被他擦拭得一尘不染。趁他将目光投至窗外，我终于得空好好领略他的侧颜，凝望他难得一见的乖巧模样。暂不论合不合我的审美，朔间凛月的五官有着相当的惑人成分，组合得也精巧，直跨越个人审美的罅隙，拥有普世的美感。我有如此的自信，虽与我无关。

这个夏天相当反常，连绵的阴雨不止。满载雨雾的风自窗溜入，他仍紧盯那轮圆月亮。该说是他们一族在月圆之夜的正常反应？我不知具体也不关心。空调关闭后开了窗，仍有些寻不到归属的因子躁动着碰撞，不过许久额顶便要被催出汗来。我就这样望向他，视线温度亦攀升，黏附于翘起的黑发，引线般点燃方寸间的火花。

真的好热。

肉眼范围内火苗窜起了。平日里不给予机缘，而该说当下他的容貌愈发顺眼几分——扰乱我的情绪倾倒，尖利的铃声牵引他回头。学校行将锁门，便如梦初醒般随我起身。那么熊君，你家在哪里？他不言语。生病期间人的意志总脆弱，许是归家后仍会孑然一身。而感冒不照料必定会加重。管他事实如何，我擅自这样认定了。

“……兄长在啦。不是很想回去。”

终归舍不下挂心。正当我满腹搜刮托辞将他带回我家，似是探查出我的局促，他给我个台阶下。既如此，别再闹别扭了吧？通讯录寻到朔间的号码，熊君拿出万年一遇的干劲扑过来抢夺手机，势头不输真正的熊，却理所应当被我压制在琴凳上。电话那头哦咦哦咦地哭着道谢，电话这边被绑上贼船的熊君投来哀怨一瞥——把我甩给那个家伙，小濑就没有丝毫罪恶感吗？

——当然没有。

被我系好头盔时仍百般不情愿，不知是真的头重脚轻还是装出的，足步发软不时自后黏上，整个身体的重心转移至我，又软又热的身体像块出炉的米糕。说到这个，你吃饭了吗，熊君？虽八成没有胃口，感冒还是要暖暖胃，吃点清淡喝点粥。我点开空白对话框，尚为初次拿对方不省心的弟弟来劳烦他，这类琐事平素与我关联不大。

“唔……小濑可以不要同他联络吗？”

对方身为同级的前辈，我敲出一串敬语。一同跨坐在摩托，顿感圆脑袋倚上背，骨传声所致更为悠远空灵，若不是背后的重量我难觅声源。

“那你给我一个完备的理由。”

我漫不经心地应声。涉及到弟弟的话题，那位朔间一夜重返青春期，粉红气泡穿透屏幕糊了我一脸：早为生病的凛月煮好了可口的白粥，小菜温在锅里，洗澡水也烧好了，只在家中翘首以待，静候可爱的凛月归来，连声道谢之余甩来一串颜文字与红心符。不愧是傻哥哥——我将手机向后送至那位不领情的弟弟：

“他备好了饭菜，也轮不到我去你家下厨了？年龄也不小了，稍微体谅下他的辛劳，回去好歹吃几口，至少让他宽心吧？”

设身处地能理解，说教出口便滔滔不绝。我有将其训得心服口服的本领，改造这个冥顽不化的熊君亦会带来双倍成就感。对生病的老爷爷温柔点啦，别总提那个人，我吃的盐比你吃的饭都多，现在只是没力气，动起真格来小濑会甘拜下风的。念叨着熊君不发威被当病猫欺负，他一寸寸将我的手肘推向前方，趁我不备狠狠拧了一把——下一刻被我掐上耳朵，几近吼到地上去。

“小濑好凶……”

讪讪地再度爬上后座，搂上我的腰——抱紧扶好，我要发动了？好，好，知道啦——会错意便得寸进尺，整个将我圈入怀中，心一横拧上钥匙踩下油门，自校门飞驰至分岔口。

首个红灯鲜少车辆，这座都市被誉为灯红酒绿不夜城，却仍存留着适于夜晚的几分安谧。譬如我与他二人建构的方寸之地，气息与温度与外界隔绝。我静默地等红灯，他静默地倚上我，双臂圈得紧，便与赖以为生的氧气、浮于空气的水雾，构成不可分割的系统。专属于暗夜的几元素彼此扎根汲取养料，藤蔓般相缠相生。真是奇怪啊，分明我与他皆不愿同人亲密无间的。鼻息直直拂在颈上，环住腰腹的指尖于我腹部弹着琶音，于肚脐四周打转，酥麻地游走。

“小濑的脖颈白又嫩，让我有想咬一口的冲动呢。血一定也很甜很好喝呢，真想尝尝味道呀？真是罪恶呀，刻意将脖颈袒露，来诱/惑生病的老爷爷吗？”

始作俑者轻笑一声，变本加厉地叩击。汲取月光的能量，短短一分钟足以使其养精蓄锐，拂在耳畔的低语经受恶魔的驱使，气流钻入痒痒地搔弄内壁。所庆幸的是四下再无第三方见证者，病人为上，暂且由着这个生病的熊君寻乐子，我宽宏大量不言语。许是无意，指尖攻击方位愈发向下，打着旋儿摸索着探进。总之在顽童掀起愈多不可控的波澜前灯变绿，我径直冲破暗夜的屏障，庆幸是深夜，对我明察秋毫的熊君也未发觉我面庞的灼烧。

“……所以，你家的住址？”

装了消音器消灭轰鸣，后悔于此前的举措，此刻便只得聆听双倍如鼓的心跳。却又顾虑夏夜凉风，行上高架桥时放缓速度。许是怕真的被甩下去，他消停许多，指尖在我腹前交叉。呢喃一阵称记不得具体地名，只向左向右来指挥。早知他如此不靠谱，我后悔没向朔间详细咨询。

“就这么信任我，不怕被我拐骗了？”

“你能把我拐到哪里去呀，交给小濑我就很安心了？”

——但交给你让我感到百倍的不安心。是啦，是啦，谁让你哄骗我上贼船呢？他吃吃地笑着，早驶出熟知的路段，只遵循指示左转右转。此前我未曾亲临过朔间宅，后者被外界塑造出禁忌之地感，蝙蝠倒挂扑面，嗜血的恶魔蛰伏，我从不知本市有这种不可思议的地方，若征得许可亦想一探究竟，亲眼一睹熊君的生活环境究竟是如何的不通世俗。

“我记得你父母都不在国内吧。朔间……他不是也有摩托吗？他这样载过你吗？”

软绵绵的拳头有气无力落在我腰际，相较攻击更似猫的撒娇，我便自得地收好。

“小濑的摩托车不是专门用来载‘游君’的吗？反正小濑现在八成在想：后座是游君就好了？”

“你有什么不满吗？胆敢嫌弃我的话，把你就地丢在荒郊野岭，叫天天不应叫地地不灵。”

“没有，没有。”

“按照你的神奇逻辑，那么你现在在想：‘如果开车的不是小濑，而是哥哥就好了？’”

刻意将“哥哥”念得重拖得长，催得落在腰际的拳头愈发真材实料。看他不言语，权当我扳回一局。结果他再度环抱我，在腰际挠痒痒。

“喂，蠢熊别闹！”

“我才不会把你幻想成他。小濑就是小濑呀，是全世界独一无二的小濑，没有必要和别人比较。”

一时不再言语，后视镜中隔着头盔，红眸眷恋地望向旁侧飞速后退的残云与树木，并非月朗风清，寥落的星云又被薄纱般覆上。血红的眸子眨了眨，许是为此的残缺而叹惋。没得出有用的结论，唯有他不会将我视作朔间的替代，我亦不会将他当游君来宠爱。看似疏离得很，或许因此便不会请对方来填补任何罅隙，这是唯一值得庆幸的事。毕竟于我而言朔间凛月即为朔间凛月，所付诸的对象偏偏是他而不是其余任何人，如此的自知我还是有的。

“我没这样载过游君几次。游君是立派的大人了——弟弟长大了，哥哥自然会寂寞啊？倒是你，熊君，一副永远长不大的模样，却照样让朔间寂寞得不得了，将他耍得团团转呢。”

某种程度上可真是厉害——哇那个家伙居然会懂得何谓“寂寞”吗，后视镜中的熊君意犹未尽地咬手指，并不看我。

“你也该从幼驯染身边独立了吧？看他把你宠坏的模样，十七八岁的人了还像三岁小孩一样吗？”

“小濑有什么不满吗？”

——没有，他将你每天背来训练，如此为我减轻工作量，我多少还是感谢的。我收回目光直视前方，却无法说服自己将五味杂陈贴着面颊溜走。他好歹身为我们的军师，坦诚地讲那样没出息的模样着实碍眼。不是滋味许是操心太多，将所有责任皆往肩上揽，分明皆是不与人亲密无间主义的。

不与人亲密无间主义，正如此。长久来似有结界，名为白天黑夜的藩篱将我们两相分隔，便自始不存在斑斓的罗曼史，该说楔子还未画满句点。我曾擅自侵入他的领地探知一二，例如时而开灯，为他擦拭落灰的一沓琴谱，环顾四周的陈设，打开琴盖，怀揣初学者对未知宇宙的崇敬，擅自按下一个个形单影只的音符。

我幼时曾学过乐理，那些专业术语早回归为碎片归还给年岁。我不拥有将音符串联呈现给世人的能力，有时会认为假若他为我启蒙，或许不会半途而废。有过数次我立在窗畔，视线描摹投至窗上色调淡薄的轮廓，全身似被三角琴吞噬，摆动的双臂起落的指尖，不甚有规律地踩踏板。他不爱那些欢快的曲子，至少他呈给我的皆是缱绻慢调。音符拉扯旖旎黏连，牵我至室内，促我带好门，再指引我回转身，便带领我尝试读懂音符起落的每一次俯仰，手把手教我把握音节的脉搏。

他在故意使我绕远路。早在他第四次指方向时便瞧出端倪，便颇有余裕地配合，秉承百年难寻的耐心。依照后视镜中神情细微的波澜，唇角勾起的一丝狡黠，是在自如挥霍属于他的夜晚，而身为夜晚的主人却无法控制其流逝。如此的无力使我们的频率难能一致，该说是所谓的看破不说破吗？着实太过寻常又太过不可思议。以至于渴望将其无限延展至永劫，我们彼此心知肚明。

——只为了能与对方这样久一些，顽抗自然规律，毕竟这是专属于我与他的破天荒一夜。我循着他的指示疾驶，风声呼啸着宛若私奔的快意。暗夜的影子时刻尾随，我们便注定一路向前逃亡。要逃亡至何处呢？许是想冲破藩篱将他带向光明人间，领略我熟知的斑斓百味。而较此更甚的是我想同他共度，即便或许会随他一并为暗夜所噬，亦要做他的指明灯并与他共舞。并非他外力施加，当我初次在自己的眼眸中寻到如此的决意时，他抛来的问询已被我有意拖延了近十日。

“……熊君？”

“嗯？”

“别睡着，很危险。”

“闭目养神而已啦，刚刚在音乐教室补好了眠呢。”

他微微挺身，下一秒温热袭来，逆着擦耳而过的风向。他在费力舔吻我的脖颈，如同猫咪的嬉闹。贪心不足，心理观感近于猫，却比猫舌细腻得多，舍弃那些粗糙，将最接近心脏的细腻之处毫无保留地呈给我。作为回应我绷直身体，如此再度陷入温热的怀抱，无数次被游刃有余地接纳，隐秘地期盼他会无法无天到何种程度。指腹按揉，如同经验老道的猎人收网，被麻绳束紧了手脚，愈挣脱愈甚，而事实是我连挣脱的念头也全无。

还不曾有人自背后抱过我。

暗夜中丧失方向感，精神由他进驻，躯体全凭他指引。骇浪中由占有欲同样旺盛的熊君接过罗盘为我掌舵，同是头一遭。

我也被传染了感冒吗？或是仅凭表层肢体相触便可波及的火种，猎物与捕食者一并沉沦于狩猎的快意，倍受鼓舞地上窜，掠过了五脏六腑，便烧晕了脑袋夺去了思考。

“……你干什么？”

“证明我是清醒的呀。”

“出了事故熊君可是要负全责的哦？”

——不要立这种flag呀小濑，他微微起身为我掩口，却也安静片刻。或许真的会被传染感冒，无所谓了。属于我们的夜晚仅余不过一刻钟，堪堪几个自然段讲不清始末。我深知来日方长的道理，却也难以顽抗胸腔内洪流的摧枯拉朽。以他拥住我的指尖为始，猖狂肆虐至四肢百骸。我的感情丰富而热烈，这是曾自认为并不熟谙的熊君的妄言，却终被他引导着身体力行得到验证。

“好好地收下别人的爱吧？分明被爱却全无自知……还真令人火大啊。”

的确坐落在荒芜之地，朔间宅邸亦较预想中人间化许多，寻不到蝙蝠、墓地与恶魔，唯有西式装潢的一幢别墅。前坪栅栏大敞，一楼亮着灯火，便是方圆几里内唯有的人烟。熊君跨下车，递还外套与头盔，挥手作别，足步却踌躇。

“……”

他被我的注视牵回身，理所应当般捏起我的下巴。

“嗯，我这不是好好收下了吗，小濑？”

——同样也作你载我一程的答谢，不知小濑是否满意呢？皆未以舌尖侵入来进行直抵灵魂的交流，便如此一同定格于朔间宅前，朝生暮死的雾水落地，须臾间沉沦于一个浅尝辄止的吻。我未推开未闪躲，只不带感情地按过他的头，将他给予的蜻蜓点水维持得更笃定些。

不存在原因。厘不清头绪。对五分钟前尚为普通朋友的我们而言或许过于轻浮，只是长久来苦思冥想的疑虑一同寻得结果，标准答案独一无二，方式入门且幼稚。而这便是“我们”存在于世的佐证，正是“我们”，并非单纯意义上的我与他，若万事万物存在即合理，那接吻的意义大抵在此吧。

“小濑好漂亮。”

——你又何尝不是呢。

我抬头，光明正大地在他面庞上贪婪地流连，并于心底客套地回复。被我恶意满满地揉一把头发，半分钟前夺走我初吻的熊君餍足地勾起唇角来笑，心心念念的玩具到手般探出舌尖舔舐，调侃着我方才赠予他一寸润唇膏的甜腻滋味。天真却甚邪，许是因发热灼烧的面庞寻不到几分羞赧，反倒任洋洋自得占了上风。

——却见到如此的他，不留余地地引诱我交出自身的全部。从头至脚被环环套牢，却或许笑得比他更甚灿烂，更甚游刃有余。真是未曾有过的迷人啊，这个人与之给予我的观感，该说效用近于猫薄荷。

“晚安，熊君。好好休息，有事联系我。”

他扬起手作别，这次是真的而非欲擒故纵。手中攥着钥匙串，借着那点幽暗的路灯我瞧见了——数月前赠出的轻松熊挂件被煞有其事地装在防护套中，占有欲宣泄般环起他的一串钥匙，随轻快迈向前的足步一跳一跳，一同向着灯火的尽头。不愿被称呼姓氏而换来的代称，起初不含一星半点感情，我曾送他的熊布偶，或许至今仍被他搂在怀中相伴入眠。

而世间唯有我会如此称呼他，念到“熊”便想起他，他听闻便知是我的召唤，独一无二的称谓便是灵魂的暗号。一如软绵绵一声“小濑”，直直唤进心尖中去，撒着娇提要求，以此为首必定会应允，屡屡拿出十二分宽宥，乃至心甘情愿将自身的准则全部违叛。视线便自后循着他的步伐，被缓缓合起的大门一并满足地收好，或许置于每个绵长的美梦，被翻滚的云朵托起。是将身影、足步、挂饰、乃至润唇膏的残余——

更甚是濑名泉很喜欢朔间凛月的这件事。

Fin.

[#凛泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E6%B3%89)

[#泉凛](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E5%87%9B)

[#朔间凛月](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-08-02  
评论：7  
热度：134

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef0e9bad)  


评论(7)

热度(134)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://jtsuslik.lofter.com/) [岚岚岚岚岚💍](https://jtsuslik.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://dabingbing754.lofter.com/) [阿兽不是受](https://dabingbing754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lizhaixin.lofter.com/) [月球中心](https://lizhaixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://imooooo.lofter.com/) [PATRICKtree](https://imooooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuanli600.lofter.com/) [沅梨](https://yuanli600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://cakiecakecakie.lofter.com/) [夏日限定熔岩蛋糕🍰](https://cakiecakecakie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) [惡 役 紅 茶](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yating070.lofter.com/) [我太难了](https://yating070.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yaohetaizaizhixunqingdenuren.lofter.com/) [要和太宰治殉情的女人](https://yaohetaizaizhixunqingdenuren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qianyuechuxia213.lofter.com/) [浅玥く初夏](https://qianyuechuxia213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://fengyingxi.lofter.com/) [泠风淅淅](https://fengyingxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://kth86.lofter.com/) [lifeon](https://kth86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shijiediyileichui027.lofter.com/) [酉良](https://shijiediyileichui027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://arise180.lofter.com/) [Arise](https://arise180.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://eggflower188.lofter.com/) [eggflower](https://eggflower188.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://eggflower188.lofter.com/) [eggflower](https://eggflower188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://achensue.lofter.com/) [阿琛Sue](https://achensue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://kaimiy.lofter.com/) [hekl](https://kaimiy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://hqtw0510.lofter.com/) [-花崎巷-](https://hqtw0510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) [一彩](https://15933630510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yangjiuchenduidui.lofter.com/) [漾玖yt◆◇◆](https://yangjiuchenduidui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://wanqimiao.lofter.com/) [晚七](https://wanqimiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/) [碳酸小栗](https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://julue.lofter.com/) [其实我是真的真的真的很 怂](https://julue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://cristallo914.lofter.com/) [Cristallo](https://cristallo914.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://mozixuan688.lofter.com/) [我墨得离智](https://mozixuan688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://577321278.lofter.com/) [Romeo](https://577321278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://nuoxiu344.lofter.com/) [药总の畑当番](https://nuoxiu344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wwwwheicha.lofter.com/) [摩卡黒茶茶🍵Cha囧](https://wwwwheicha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://izayachenxi.lofter.com/) [臨也過激吹](https://izayachenxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://gugumitu.lofter.com/) [草莓味汉堡肉](https://gugumitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://lan09646.lofter.com/) [澜](https://lan09646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zyy5211314.lofter.com/) [hina！](https://zyy5211314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xiaoshishu854.lofter.com/) [说的就是你你这个沙雕](https://xiaoshishu854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://zhanganchengwaishenggeqizhu.lofter.com/) [🍀](https://zhanganchengwaishenggeqizhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://italy-lucia.lofter.com/) [🌙](https://italy-lucia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://cloverbow.lofter.com/) [cloverbow](https://cloverbow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jingdaiyichangqiannianyuxie.lofter.com/) [我就是任性](https://jingdaiyichangqiannianyuxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) [白酒舟](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
